Potter Day
by izzie1206
Summary: oneshot, on the anniversary of Voldermorts death the remaining members of the weasley family and Order members meet for a drink, but Fred cant stay and listen to them talk. Where does he go? and who does he find. Rated M for a reason!


Diclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, never have, never will. I'm just borrowing the characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd always known there was something between me and Fred not that I'd ever realised quite what until now. So here I was sitting at the table at the Burrow, eating my dinner. Around the table sat me, Fred, Molly, Bill, and Ginny; the members of the Weasley family that were left after the war. Also there was Lupin who looked a little worse for wear, but that was only natural considering it was the day after the full moon. It had been 6 years since Voldermort had been killed. Today was 'Potter day' a national holiday in both the magic and the muggle world, although the muggles didn't call it Potter day.

Although it was a day of celebrations it was also a day of sadness remembering the witches and wizards lost in the war. The Weasley had lost more than most with Arthur, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron having been killed, also Harry had died killing Voldermort; he had sacrificed his life to kill him. "Here's to the ones we lost and may we never forget them" said Molly holding up her glass, and with silent tears running down her face. There was no-one in the room, who now wasn't thinking about how they could have saved a friend if they had done something different.

Fred had managed to only have to fight in one battle, he had stayed at home making weapons and inventing new spells to help. Hermione had trained to be a healer in the quickest amount of time ever, in just 2 years.

After they had all finished eating everyone moved to the lounge. Hermione hung back to help clear the table and wash up. Hermione had just moved everything into the kitchen and had started running the water to wash up when she heard a noise behind her. Wondering who it was she turned around only to see Fred, with a tea towel in one hand and wiping the tears away with the other.

"I'll dry if you wash" he said jokingly, but Hermione felt the pain behind it.

"Okay" she replied, "Are you alright?"

"Well, yea I suppose I'm alright" he replied, unsure of how to reply to that Hermione started to wash up. Soon everything was washed, dried and put away in the correct homes.

"Can we stay in here a bit please" Fred asked, "I don't think I can go back in there yet"

"Yes, of course" she replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as neither of them knew what to talk about. Until Hermione broke in to tears, unable to hold them in any longer. Fred got up and walked over to her and put his arms round her shoulders to comfort her. Hermione looked up and put her arms around him. She felt safer here hugging Fred than she did at home with her boyfriend. They stayed like that for what felt like years, until Fred had to move from the uncomfortable position he was currently in. He sat on the seat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't complain about the move so he moved again until she was straddling his lap. Still hugging they stayed there crying about what they had lost.

"Hermione" he said softly, she looked up at him, his eyes starred back at her. Suddenly he moved forward brushing his lips against hers, and then as quickly as they had touched they moved away. He got up quickly pushing her off his lap and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I've wanted to do that for so long, but I know I shouldn't have I'm sorry." Hermione followed his to the door pushing it closed before he was able to leave.

"Don't apologise if you didn't mean it" she said softly, before reaching up and kissing him back. He pushed her away, saying "Don't, don't if your only doing this for me".

"What if I'm not" she replied walking towards him, until his back was against the wall. Pushing him against the wall and her body she reached up and kissed him again. This time he didn't pull away, instead he did the opposite and put all him passion into it. The kiss lasted what felt like forever, until they had to break away for air. Hermione leant forward again and kissed him again, her hands dropped from the sides of his face to his shirt and started to move under it, feeling the muscles that Quidditch had given him.

"We can't do this here" he gasped pulling away from the kiss as her hands had started to undo his buttons. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs and led him to her bedroom. She quickly put a silencing and locking charm on the door, before returning her attention to Fred. Soon his shirt and trousers were discarded leaving him in just him boxers. Hermione was still fully dressed as Fred was still concentrating on her lips and neck. As Hermione's hands reached the elastic of his boxers and started pulling them down, Fred pulled away. Hermione's face suddenly fell thinking that Fred no longer wanted to continue what they had started. Seeing her face Fred quickly reassured her, "I'm not taking my boxers off until you wearing less clothes" He pulled her closer again and started kissing at her throat as his hands moved down to pull her t-shirt up. Only breaking away from her to remove the t-shirt over her head, he continued to kiss, bite, and suck on parts of her neck. His hands quickly moved down over her breasts and her flat stomach to the top of her jeans and made light work of the button and zip. She stepped out of the jeans leaving her in her underwear.

"Am I undressed enough to be able to take your boxers off yet?" she asked laughing.

"Not quite." Fred replied moving his hands round the back to undo her bra. Picking Hermione up Fred dropped her gently on to the bed before joining her. He kissed her again with all his passion, Hermione quickly got lost in this and completely forgot everything except her and Fred. Fred took this opportunity to reach down to the top of her knickers and started pulling them down. Quickly Hermione realised what he was doing, but didn't seem to mind and allowed him to move him lips down her throat where he started kissing and sucking at the skin. "Ahhh" Hermione screamed when Fred gave the skin he was kissing a small bite. Blowing gently to sooth the bite he let his hands travel down to her breasts. Soon he joined his hands and started licking round the nipple, but not touching it. While he was doing this Hermione's hands were moving down his back noticing his lean body with some muscles. Eventually they got to their destination his boxers and removed them quickly. They then made their way under the elastic and found his erection. Slowly at first they moved back and forth along him making him stop what he was doing for a moment from surprise, and then moan into her breast. Fred removed her hands from her and brought them back up his body and left them against his chest before letting his hands move down between their bodies. Reaching their destination they parted her legs and moved between them until his fingers were at her entrance. One finger entered her quickly before pulling out and then pushing back in, before adding another finger. Soon he had three fingers fucking her and the others were flicking at her clit causing her to climax. He brought his fingers up to him mouth and started licking her juices of them, once they were completely clean he moved between her legs making them open further before wrapping them around his body. He entered her swiftly and waited for her to adjust to him. Hermione soon started moving under him, trying to get him to start moving. He obliged happily and started moving at a slow pace. Hermione needed him to move faster and told him, "Faster" she begged. Soon the pace quickened and Hermione was meeting him thrust to thrust. Hermione climaxed first and as she climaxed the second time her muscles tightened around him making him climax with her. They collapsed next to each other on the bed, too worn out to move.

A couple of hours later Hermione and Fred woke to hear Molly and Ginny calling their names. They had obviously realised they weren't still in the kitchen, and were wondering where they had got to. Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and started to put them on, but had only managed to put her top and knickers on before Ginny was standing in the doorway. Ginny quickly realised what had happened and realised that Hermione didn't really want anyone to find out so went outside and told Molly that they were both in there, but were a bit upset so they should leave them for a bit. Molly happily accepted this reason and went back downstairs and put the kettle on thinking they probably would want one.

Meanwhile Hermione and Fred were getting dressed although Fred couldn't find his boxers so went commando under his trousers. Hermione laughed at this and helped him look for them, but neither of them could find them. Once they were dressed and had tidied themselves up so it didn't look like they had just had sex, they went down into the lounge for a cup of tea.

After a couple of hours they all made their way back up to their bedroom to sleep. Fred took his clothes off to sleep, usually he slept in just his boxers, but as he had none on her decided on sleeping in the nude. Hermione was in her bedroom putting her nightdress when she heard a laugh coming from the room opposite her, it was Fred's. She walked across the landing wondering what was so funny, and knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in" Fred laughed temporarily forgetting his state of undress. As Hermione walked in she noticed he appeared to be completely naked, other than a pair of boxer short lying on the top of his legs (he was sitting down on the bed).

"Look what I found" Fred said waving the boxers in the air leaving him completely uncovered. They were the boxers that had disappeared earlier. Hermione quickly turned round, but not before having a good view of his whole body.

"I god sorry I forgot I wasn't wearing anything" Fred said realising why Hermione had turned around. He quickly found a t-shirt and put it on as well as the boxers he had been holding a few minutes ago.

"I'm decent now, you can turn around" Hermione turned around; glad he now had clothes on, as she probably wouldn't have been able to control herself.

"Where did you find them?" she asked trying distract herself from looking at his legs, they were very muscular.

"They were behind the chest of drawers" he replied simply.

"And why were you looking behind your chest of drawers?"

"Um... well..." Fred replied, thinking of an excuse not wanting to tell her the real reason, "I was looking for my boxers and thought they might be behind the chest of drawers" he said eventually, although it was obvious that that wasn't the real reason.

"Okay" Hermione replied not wanting to know what he was actually looking for behind the chest of drawers.

"See, ha you were wrong" he replied laughing, "So how does it feel to be wrong then?" he asked jokingly, knowing how she hated being proved wrong which didn't happen very often

"Well, I knew they couldn't have disappeared. I only said that because we couldn't find them not because I thought they really had disappeared." She replied simply.

"Okay, well I still beat you" he said laughing moving across the bed so she could sit down next to him. She sat down, and then started laughing at Fred, as he was laughing so much and looked very funny. He collapsed backwards and was lying on the bed, before stopping completely to watch Hermione.

"What?" she asked wondering why Fred was staring at her.

"Nothing, I've just noticed how beautiful you are." He said before he could stop himself. Hermione didn't know how to reply to this so stayed silent. Fred suddenly sat up and leant forward and brushed his lips against her. Hermione unable to stop herself leant forward and kissed him back. Slightly surprised at her reaction it took Fred a couple of seconds to reciprocate the kiss. He deepened the kiss by entering her mouth with his tongue. His hands moved to her legs and started pushing her nightdress up, reaching her hips he realised that she didn't have any knickers on. This made him harden even more. They broke away from each other for a second for Fred to totally remove her nightdress. While he was doing this Hermione's hands were removing his shirt before feeling their way over his whole body. Hermione's hands then moved further down until they reached the top of his boxers; they quickly slipped below the elastic and grabbed at his erect member. A groan of pleasure erupted from Fred's mouth at the feel of Hermione's hands feeling him. Fred then pulled Hermione backwards so she was lying on the bed next to him. He thrust his hips upwards making it easier for Hermione to remove the remaining item of clothing; leaving them completely naked. Fred rolled on top of Hermione and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands moved back up his body to his head and pushed him closer to her forcing him to deepen the kiss. Fred's lips left her mouth and made their way down her neck, leaving gentle kisses along his route. He continued his way down her body, still leaving gentle kisses. Eventually he reached his destination and parted her legs with his hands. He then started to kiss her clit, before entering her with his tongue. A moan erupted from Hermione's lips as she tried to buckle against him, but Fred's hands held her down.

" " she gasped as she felt her climax nearing before he had even entered her. Her hands moved to his hair and gently pulled him upwards and kissing him. She could taste herself on his lips and well as Fred's distinctive flavour. She made her way down his body until she reached his hardened member. Her tongue flicked at the top, before her mouth swallowed him. Slowly at first she began bobbing backwards and forwards along him, with her hands fondling his balls. Her pace quickened until Fred pulled he up his body and flipped her so she was now under him. He adjusted his position until he was at her entrance and entered her slightly. Hermione thrust her hips upwards wanting his to enter her completely, but he held his position.

"I ...need...you...please..." she said continuing to thrust upwards. Hearing her beg gave Fred the incentive he needed and entered her fully. His pace quickened as he came closer to his climax, but wanted Hermione to climax before him. He pulled out fully and flipped Hermione onto her stomach.

"Get on you hands and knees" he told her; she did what he said unaware of what he was about to do. Kneeling behind her he entered her from behind. His pace fastened thrusting as far as he could go into her; from this angle he hit her g-spot with almost every thrust. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax and Fred quickly followed. They collapsed onto the bed unable to move, exhausted. Once Fred had recovered he grabbed his wand and with a quick flick a blanket fell over the top of them.

The next day Hermione awoke with Fred's arms around her. She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened. She hoped Fred didn't regret what happened as she certainly didn't. Soon after Hermione had woken Fred awoke. Feeling Hermione moving in his arms he released her, hoping that she wasn't going to leave him. Hermione got out of the bed and set about getting dressed again thinking that Fred didn't want her here as he removed his arms from around her as soon as he had awoken.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Fred realising that she was going got up and put his arms around her.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked, "Do you regret what happened?" Hoping that the answer was no he pulled her closer. Hermione shock her head before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"I thought you did, that's why I apologised." She said after breaking away from the kiss.

"No" he almost shouted, "How could I ever regret this, I think I love you"

"You love me?" she repeated.

"Yes, I think I do" he answered.

"Good," she replied, "Because I think I love you too." At this Fred leant down and kissed her again, but this time with more passion that all of the others. Hermione melted into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue enter her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Tell me if you did, or if you didnt how i can improve it? Wrote this as i have no idea of how to write the next chapter in my other story 'What has she achieved', id like help on what can happen later on in that one.

Thanks, Izzie xxxx


End file.
